Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell
by Dandalion
Summary: Professor Blaine Anderson has always been the "cool" teacher, and while some of his colleagues think he borders on inappropriate with his students, and his methods of teaching may be considered a tad unorthodox, he doesn't think that he crosses any lines. That is, until Kurt Hummel walks into his classroom.
1. Welcome to Class

"Sexuality in Shakespeare? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The class laughs, and Blaine smiles, shaking his head and turning around to face them.

"Connor, what did I say about language? Let's not be foule mouthed in my classroom unless it is completely necessary." Blaine turns back to the chalkboard to underline his words, speaking as he does so. "Yes, sexuality in Shakespeare. Can any of you honestly say that you've ever read a Shakespeare play without finding some sexual tension between the characters? Granted, some of it is blatant, but much of it is under the surface, and your job for this assignment is to dig up the goods. Read between the lines of _The Tempest_ and discuss Miranda's desire to be with Ferdinand, only the third man she's ever seen. Explore the depths of _Othello_ and—"

The door to the classroom swings open, and in walks a boy (_man_, Blaine has to remind himself. _These are college students._) who is so beautiful Blaine's tongue literally twists in on itself and his words die in his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mister…" the beauty checks a piece of paper, then looks up, making direct eye contact with Blaine. "…Anderson," he finishes, walking up to Blaine's desk to hand him a form.

Blaine's eyes follow the new student until he has sat down near the back of the classroom. Someone—a female student—clears her throat, and Blaine startles, glancing around and coughing slightly before looking down at the form he was handed.

"Welcome to the class, Kurt," he says, hoping that no one picks up on the slight tremor in his voice. "We were just getting started on a new assignment. Sexuality in Shakespeare," he finishes, lamely waving in the direction of the chalkboard. Kurt gives him a nod and takes out a notebook, crossing his legs in a way that Blaine is sure is meant to torment him. They look endless.

"Well, okay, so. Shakespeare's plays are full of unbidden sexuality and sensuality. I want each of you to choose a play and explore the relationships between the characters. For tomorrow, just bring in a list of four or five shows you're interested in using and we'll figure out who gets to do what then, alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson," several of his students reply, mocking him. Blaine laughs, and catches Kurt's eye, the blue-eyed wonder of a man chuckling slightly. Blaine decides that he likes the new kid, especially when he's smiling.

At the end of class, Blaine turns his back on the retreating students to clear the chalkboard, and he is not proud of the fact that he drops the eraser in shock when he hears a small "ahem" coming from the other side of his desk.

"Mr. Anderson? Are you alright?" It's Kurt, and his eyes have that amused twinkle in them from before when he was laughing, and Blaine can't help but file the image away for later remembrance.

"Kurt. I'm fine, thank you. What can I do for you?" He bends to pick up the eraser, placing it in its holder along the chalkboard.

"Um, my form," Kurt says, the amusement still evident in his voice. "You were supposed to sign it?"

"Right, right, of course," Blaine replies, flashing him a smile that he hopes doesn't come across as nervous. He quickly signs the form and hands it over, hoping that this angel who just waltzed right into his life would waltz back out before Blaine did something seriously unprofessional.

"Well, see you around, Professor," Kurt drawls, and damn it all if Blaine couldn't help but watch his ass as he left the classroom.

Shit, he is _definitely_ going to hell.


	2. Desire

For the most part, Blaine keeps his desire for Kurt in check. He only ever stares at his ass when he's convinced no one can tell, and even then, only allows himself a few seconds of perving. He knows this can't go on, so he's trying to wean himself off even that bit of time. It's just so _difficult_, what with Kurt being perfect, and that _ass_ being perfect, good lord.

It all falls to shit pretty quickly, however. Blaine has given the class three weeks to finish the assignment. By the end of two of those weeks, every student has shared their drafts with him and he's helped them along. All but one: Kurt.

Kurt seems to have realized this, because at the end of class that Friday, he waits behind as the rest of the class leaves, then approaches Blaine's desk.

"Can you read this?" he asks, thrusting some papers across the desk and into Blaine's hands. Blaine actually has things to do, but they can wait. He's been patient enough throughout the past two weeks for Kurt to finally show him some work; there's no way he's passing up the chance to finally do so.

"Sure, I'll look it over right now," he says, gesturing for Kurt to take a seat. Kurt sits and crosses his legs in that way that makes them go on forever, and Blaine can't help but stare. Kurt's skinny jeans are so tight they must be molded to his skin, and his laced up boots are almost knee high. The effect is amazing.

Kurt clears his throat, and smirks as Blaine shakes himself out of it, returning his gaze to the pages in front of him. He reads through the paper, admiring Kurt's use of language, his distinctive tone, the way he really capture Hamlet's relationship with Ophelia. He tries not to be biased, seeing as he's practically obsessed with Kurt, but he has to admit it's in the top 5 of the class papers.

"This is amazing, Kurt," he says, smiling up at him. "Truly, you've captured the essence of the assignment, and your clear grasp on the play shows. I'm sorry, I don't have very much criticism to offer you…perhaps talk more about Hamlet's relationship with his mother? I've always found that to be a bit confusing, and very inappropriate considering she's—"

"Yes, I agree," Kurt cuts him off, smiling softly. "It definitely ties into Hamlet's feelings of inadequacy when it comes to Ophelia's rejection, and I've always found his bizarre obsession with his mother's sex life intriguing. I'll add more in."

He stands up and reaches over to take his paper back, and Blaine suddenly finds himself really not wanting Kurt to leave. So he does the only practical thing he can think of: he grabs Kurt's wrist.

Kurt startles, but doesn't pull away.

"Mr. Anderson?" he asks breathily, clearly thrown off by the professor's actions. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I—" Blaine isn't sure what he's feeling, but he knows that if Kurt walks out right now, he'll never escape this sensation that this moment will be a missed opportunity. "Look, Kurt. I—I don't really know what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it, but I—I don't want to freak you out or anything, it's just—fuck, this is so…"

"It's okay," Kurt says with a smile, sliding their hands together. "I like you too."

Blaine looks up in bewilderment, astonished yet pleased at how simply Kurt is able to say that.

"I am so, so glad to hear you say that," he says. "So…where do we go from here?"

Kurt's smile turns into a smirk, and he drops Blaine's hand, walking around the desk slowly, emphasizing the sway of his hips. Blaine is mesmerized; he can't take his eyes off the taller man.

"Where would you like me, professor?" Kurt drawls when he comes to a  
stop directly in front of Blaine. Blaine's eyes darken and in a flash, he's grabbed both of Kurt's hands, spun them both around and pinned the younger man against the chalkboard, their bodies pressed as close together as possible.

"_Fuck_," Kurt sighs, immediately pressing their lips together, squirming when Blaine takes over, unable to do more than stand there and take it. Blaine's tongue swipes across Kurt's bottom lip, his teeth nibbling for a second before he pushes into Kurt's mouth, their tongues sliding together, wet and soft and firm, all at the same time.

"_Fuuuck_," Kurt moans out as Blaine moves to mouth at his neck, sucking harshly on the skin there and tightening his grip on Kurt's hands when he tries to pull them loose from Blaine's hold on them against the chalkboard above Kurt's head. "God, why haven't we been doing this since I got here?"

"Because we really shouldn't be doing this at all," Blaine answers, thrusting his erection into Kurt's hip and groaning when Kurt presses back. "Not that I care anymore. As long as we're careful."

"Yeah, of course," Kurt says. "Now let's get the fuck _on_ with it before I die from old age." Blaine giggles darkly into Kurt's neck, continuing to suck a hickey there so dark it won't be gone for weeks.

"Patience is a virtue," he replies, licking up Kurt's neck to his mouth.

"Fuck virtue," Kurt gets in before he's being kissed again. "Or better yet, fuck me," he says when Blaine finally gives him his mouth back. Blaine's eyes blow out even more at those words.

"Gladly," he says, finally releasing Kurt's hands so that they can both make quick work of their clothing. Blaine's down to his boxer-briefs when he realizes that all Kurt has managed to remove are his vest, shirt, and undershirt.

"As much as I would love to fuck you with those incredibly sexy boots still on, my dick's not hard enough to drill through your pants, you know," he says, rolling his eyes as Kurt actually takes the time to fold his clothes up and place them neatly on Blaine's chair.

"Some of us actually give a shit about taking care of our clothes," Kurt retorts, bending down to begin unlacing his boots. Blaine can't say the view isn't pleasant, especially when Kurt is obviously putting his ass on display to rile Blaine up even more.

He slowly pulls the first boot off, dropping it next to Blaine's chair, and bends down again to untie the second one. Blaine doesn't move his eyes from Kurt's ass for a second.

When both boots are finally off, as well as Kurt's socks, Blaine lunges forward and crowds Kurt back against the chalkboard, reaching down to undo his fly. Once the button is open and he's worked the zipper down, he attempts to pull Kurt's pants off, only to find that they really _must_be welded there or something, because they won't budge.

"Christ, how do you get into these in the morning, with 10 sticks of butter?" Blaine groans. Kurt merely chuckles breathily and smirks as he reaches down to work his pants off, obviously practiced at it, though it does take a few minutes. Blaine's eyes widen with lust when Kurt kicks them off and he sees that there's no underwear left on Kurt's body.

"It's impossible to wear those comfortably with anything else down there," he says, not even a drop embarrassed as Blaine stares hungrily at his cock. He does, however, lose control and cry out when Blaine drops to his knees and takes him all the way down his throat so quickly it's almost unnatural.

"Oh, oh, mm-Mr. Anderson, god, right THERE!" Kurt screams as Blaine sucks him forcefully, pulling back a bit to lave at the apparently very sensitive underside of Kurt's beautiful dick.

"Call me Blaine," he says after pulling off to mouth at Kurt's balls.

"Okay, Blai—BLAINE! YES!" Blaine has taken both of Kurt's balls into his mouth and is sucking on them intently, never letting either of them drop from his mouth. He decides he _really_ likes making Kurt lose fall apart, especially when it makes him scream his name like that.

But they have other things to get to. Blaine pulls off of Kurt slowly, letting him drop from his mouth, and stands up quickly before Kurt has the chance to shove his head back down.

"_Hey_," Kurt says, pouting. "I was enjoying that."

"Yeah, well, you'll enjoy this too. Trust me," Blaine says, reaching behind him to pull a desk drawer open and retrieve something from it, never breaking eye contact. When his hand reappears, he's holding a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Kurt glances down between them to see what Blaine's holding, and he moans and ruts against Blaine's hip, gripping his shoulders.

"God, yes, _please_," he begs, making Blaine whimper and hurry to pull his boxer-briefs down so that they're both fully naked, placing the condom on the ledge of the chalkboard for later.

"Up," is all he says against Kurt's swollen lips, but the younger man seems to understand perfectly, propping himself up slightly against the chalkboard and wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Kurt starts rutting his cock against Blaine's, and Blaine allows it as he pours some lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up a bit. Kurt is so busying sliding their cocks together that he doesn't notice Blaine's hand moving under him, and only figures it out when a slick finger traces down his crack.

He moans loudly, one obscene, long note as Blaine presses that first finger against his hole, teasing the rim and barely pushing it inside, just rubbing at the entrance. Kurt is shaking in his effort to hold on, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Please, more, just fuck me already, please," he whines, thrusting down on Blaine's finger but finding no relief as Blaine just moves it down with him, still not pressing any further than the tip of his finger inside Kurt's hole.

"You're such a fucking _tease_."

Blaine can only chuckle darkly at the comment, considering Kurt is a turned-on, desperate mess in his arms. He finally takes pity on the boy and slides his finger all the way in, quickly pulling it out only to slam it in again, setting a rhythm akin to the one he planned on getting to with his dick.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes," Kurt moans, gripping Blaine's neck more tightly, pulling their heads together. He shoves their mouths together when Blaine slips in another finger, groaning into Blaine's mouth and messily sucking on his tongue.

Blaine thrusts his two fingers in and out of Kurt's ass a few more times, then presses in hard and crooks them. When he finds Kurt's prostate, the younger man screams, and Blaine rubs it for a moment before sliding his fingers out and then back in, this time adding a third and very carefully avoiding that spot. He didn't want Kurt to come before they'd had any real fun, after all.

"God, Blaine, please, I'm ready, just fuck me, now, fuck me please, hard, now, god, please please, Blaine, please." The older man listened to Kurt's moans and nearly came himself from the sheer desperation of it.

_Goodness_ was he ever turned on by desperation; the willingness of the partner to do anything, go any lengths, just for release, made him hot like nothing else. He thrusts his fingers a few more times, stretching them apart a bit to really open Kurt up, earning more whines and moans from him, before sliding them out.

Kurt whines from that too, and his ass keeps bouncing down slightly, as if trying to fuck him on air. Blaine has to make himself look away from the wanton boy he's got pressed against the chalkboard to retrieve the condom. He rips the wrapper open and carefully rolls the condom over himself, hastily covering his cock with lube, and hurrying to line himself up with Kurt's hole before the other man loses it.

Blaine eases himself in, the tip making Kurt's hole stretch wide, both men groaning deeply at the feel of it. He presses in slowly, the drag electric. Their foreheads are pressed together and the puff against each other's lips, both sighing when Blaine is as deep as he can go.

"_God_ you feel _amazing_," Kurt breathes against him.

Blaine wants to answer, but Kurt pretty much summed it up for him, so instead of a verbal reply, he pulls his hips back and slams them forward, effectively making Kurt scream once again. Blaine thinks he could listen to the sound of those screams for the rest of his life.

He sets a brutal pace, and neither of them are capable of more than moaning and gripping and sloppily kissing with too much tongue but it's perfect, it's hot and sweaty and Kurt's back is digging into the ledge that runs along the bottom of the chalkboard because Blaine is pressing him so hard into it that it's as if he's trying to break through the wall.

Blaine's fingers clutch firmly at Kurt's hips, his fingernails digging in so hard that it'll be a wonder if there aren't 5 crescent shaped scars on each hip when they're done. Blaine manages to have a fleeting thought of not being able to wait to see the hand shaped bruises he leaves, deep purple and angry, on Kurt's pale skin, but then he's thrusting faster and Kurt's clenching around him and it's almost too much, but he's not ready for it to end yet, so he tries to slow down. It's a futile effort though, when they're both so frantic and desperate for release.

Blaine somehow presses Kurt further into the chalkboard and moves his hands down to his ass cheeks, spreading them to stretch Kurt wider and make him tighter around his cock. Kurt's hands have tangled themselves in Blaine's hair, pulling and grasping for dear life, unable to do anything but hang on for the ride as Blaine actually manages to fuck him harder.

"God, Blaine, I'm close," Kurt pants out, the syllables choppy and half-moaned.

"Yes, yes, come, come for me, Kurt, come all over me," Blaine says, gritting his teeth as he fucks harder, faster, nearly breaking them both in half. He pulls one hand away from Kurt's cheeks and brings it down in between them, taking Kurt's cock in his hand and stroking tightly, massaging his thumb over the head.

That's all it takes, and Kurt is coming hard, screaming out Blaine's name and clenching down so hard on his dick that it's a wonder Blaine is still thrusting. But he is, and he fucks Kurt through his orgasm, and then keeps fucking until he feels that tight, hot coil in his lower abdomen, and shoves all the way in, relishing the way Kurt's hole is still tightening a bit in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he comes, harder than he ever has before.

They're both wrecked; they sag against each other, Kurt's legs loosening their death grip around Blaine's hips, his fingers working their way out of Blaine's hair, Blaine easing his cock out of Kurt's hole, still soliciting a gasp from both of them at the sensation. Kurt lowers his legs and manages to stand on his own, albeit shakily. His arms twine around Blaine's neck again, and Blaine's hands find their way back to Kurt's hips, putting slight pressure on the bruises he formed by gripping them as they fucked.

Kurt sighs and presses their lips together; it's hot and dirty and sweet and gentle all at once.

"I think maybe I need to lie down," he says, and Blaine laughs deeply and genuinely, stepping away from Kurt to allow the younger man to pry himself off the chalkboard, rubbing at the sharp indent along his lower back from the ledge. "Shit, that's going to hurt for a while."

"I don't think that's the only thing that's going to hurt," Blaine says cheekily, tracing Kurt's bruised hips and pressing a hand against one of his ass cheeks. Kurt swats playfully at it, lacing their fingers together and pulling Blaine down to the floor. They lie there together, coming down from their incredible highs, legs tangled and skin soft and warm against each other. Blaine isn't sure how long they're on the floor for—he just knows that he could stay there forever.

Kurt apparently has other ideas. He lets go of Blaine's hand and disentangles his legs, stretching out his body—which causes Blaine to drool a bit—and pushing himself up to his feet. Blaine finds himself staring up at  
Kurt's renewed erection, and he sits up on his elbows, giving the now smirking man a questioning and horny look.

"This is a nice desk you've got here, professor," Kurt practically purrs, walking around Blaine to trail his fingers along the edge of the desk. The younger man smirks down at Blaine, his intentions twinkling behind his eyes, sparking something low in Blaine's stomach. "What do you say we put it to good use?"


	3. Louder Than Sirens

Blaine's eyes darken and he's on his feet again in no time, arms twining around Kurt's waist and mouth sucking and nibbling the tender skin under his ear. Kurt moans and squirms out of Blaine's grasp.

"Hey, wha—that is the _opposite_ of what I want you to be doing. Where are you going?" Blaine whines as Kurt moves away from him, rounding over to the other side of the desk.

"I want _you_," he says sultrily, pointing a finger at Blaine and crooking it to pull him closer by some invisible force. "To get on the desk," he continues, sweeping a hand, palm up, over the desk, arching one perfectly plucked eyebrow and causing Blaine's breath to hitch. "And spread yourself out for me, _Mister Anderson_," Kurt finishes, drawing every word out.

Blaine seems frozen for a moment, his eyes wide and his cock hardening rapidly, and then he's scrambling to comply, jumping up on the desk and crawling, honest to god on his hands and knees, to the other side of it where Kurt stands, sliding down onto his butt and laying back, his legs hanging over the edge.

"God, yeah, just like that," Kurt moans, breathing heavily at the sight of Blaine displaying himself on the desk. He settles between Blaine's spread out legs, grabbing his ankles when the professor tries to wrap his legs around Kurt's waist.

"_Kurt_," he groans, thrusting up, trying to get friction on his aching dick. But Kurt is having none of it. He leans over Blaine's body, arms twisting awkwardly as he makes sure he kept a firm hold on Blaine's ankles, forcing them to stay apart, and starts licking his way down Blaine's chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples and only slightly dipping into his belly button when he reaches it.

"Nnngh, Kurt, _please_." Blaine is writhing on the desk, his legs pulling desperately to be released but unable to break out of Kurt's grip, his hands clutching either side of the desk, knuckles white, the veins in his throat and temple standing out from the tension of straining his neck so much.

Kurt continues making his way down Blaine's body, pulling his legs up so that they're level with Kurt's mouth to kiss and nip at the inside of Blaine's thighs, causing the older man to squirm and cry out. Suddenly, Kurt drops Blaine's ankles and slides to the floor, tugging Blaine's hips closer to the edge of the desk so that his ass hangs off of it. Before Blaine can bend his neck far enough to see what Kurt is doing, he feels wide, wet licks over his hole, and screams out in ecstasy.

Blaine throws his head back, barely even registering the pain as it slams against the desk. Kurt works his tongue over his hole, up and down his crack, teasing his perineum and pressing at his rim with the flattest part of his tongue. Blaine fists his hands in his hair, only to quickly re-instate their grip on the edges of the desk to steady himself when Kurt pulls his hips, shoving his ass further into his face, slowly pressing his rigid tongue into Blaine's hole.

Once he's worked it in, he doesn't thrust. He just holds it there, and Blaine starts to go crazy from not enough pressure, the _just there_ pleasure that could be so much more….but Kurt_isn't moving_.

"God, Kurt, please, please, why aren't you doing anything, god, please, I'll do anything, just move, please, lick me, god, anything, just _do_ something, I'm going to explode, oh, my god, this is so unfair, please, please, please." Blaine can _feel_ Kurt's smile in his ass (and isn't _that_hot), can tell he's smirking at the way Blaine is shamelessly begging, but he can't help it. Kurt is teasing him so good, and as much as he loves it, he just _needs_ more. Kurt pulls out and looks up at him and Blaine wants to cry.

"Look at you," Kurt says with a smirk. "Moaning and begging for it…all open and willing and desperate for me to eat you out. You have no idea how _sexy_ it is to watch you fall apart."

Suddenly, Kurt dives back down and shoves his tongue back in, and he's finally, _finally_moving, and Blaine almost wishes he hadn't gone back down there, because he's fucking his tongue into him hard and hot, and Blaine can't _take_ it, it's too much, it feels too good, and he's grabbing Kurt's head and pushing his face as far into his ass as he can, and he's coming untouched, streaking across his stomach, Kurt's tongue fucking him through it and then continuing to lick at his oversensitive skin as he comes down slowly.

It takes him a few minutes to come back to reality, and when he does, he realizes that Kurt's head is gone from between his legs and one of Kurt's soft hands is pressing harshly against his mouth. Blaine furrows his brows in confusion and looks around the room, trying to see what Kurt is seeing….but there's nothing there.

"Mmmph?" Blaine tries to ask, and Kurt finally looks back down at him, cautiously removing his hand and then pouncing on Blaine, straddling his hips and grabbing both his wrists to pull them over his head harshly.

"You _idiot_. What, are you trying to get us caught?" Kurt hisses, leaning down to attack Blaine's lips with his own, leaving Blaine breathless, his lips puffy and shiny.

"Wha—" Blaine clears his throat, his voice having gone gravelly and low.  
"What are you on about?"

"You were _screaming_, Blaine. Full out shouting as you came, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have anyone come running in here, thinking you're being murdered or something only to find—what?

What's so funny?" Kurt huffs. Blaine has started giggling uncontrollably, and Kurt presses down on his wrists hard until he stops long enough to talk again.

"M'sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it's just…my room is soundproof," Blaine says with a wolfish grin.

"Sound…proof?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"It's not like that…it wasn't even my idea. I do a lot of activities with my classes that tend to be loud, I guess, and the other teachers in the building were complaining that we were distracting, so they all pitched in, along with the college, to soundproof my room. Now, I don't have to change my teaching methods, and we don't bother anyone. So don't worry, no one heard me, no one thinks I'm being murdered, and _no one_ is going to walk in on us."

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, leaning down low to whisper right against his lips.

"Mmhm?" Blaine answers, closing his eyes and smiling softly at the feel of Kurt's breath against his mouth.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Shit." Blaine scrambles to get up, only to be shoved back down by Kurt's hips on his and his strong arms still gripping his wrists.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not going _anywhere_. Tell me where the keys are, and I'll go lock it." Blaine barely registers the request, seeing as Kurt has started grinding his hard cock against Blaine's spent one, but manages to grunt out that the keys are in the second drawer on the left side of the desk. He whines pathetically when Kurt gets off of him, but enjoys the view of Kurt's hips and ass as he walks casually up the stairs to the door, most definitely swinging his hips on purpose. Then Blaine gets a wonderful eyeful of Kurt's dick as Kurt makes his way back after locking the door, taking his time, pumping his hand over his cock as he goes down the stairs.

"See something you like?" Kurt says, smirking at the way Blaine licks his lips and never takes his eyes off Kurt's hand on his dick. "Pass me the lube."

Blaine finally tears his gaze away to comply, handing Kurt the lube and spreading his legs again when Kurt moves back in between them.

"Look at you…so slutty for it," Kurt says, although his eyes are a little unsure. Blaine just moans deeply and spreads his legs further, pushing his ass forward when Kurt's hands grab at his cheeks. "Yeah?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," Blaine breathes out, thrusting his hips up and desperately searching Kurt's eyes.

"Jesus, I can't believe you're _into_ that. It's like someone picked you out of my fantasies and dropped you into my life as a ridiculously sexy present, or something."

Blaine just moans again and presses his ass against Kurt's hands, spreading his legs as far as he can.

"_Slut_," Kurt says, testing it out, and it makes Blaine groan, deep and loud, arching up further and practically screaming when Kurt slips the first finger in, quickly adding a second seeing as he's already a little loose

from their earlier activities.  
"What a pretty slut, spreading yourself out, offering yourself to me like this," Kurt says, and his voice is still a little hesitant, as if he's not quite confident that he's saying the right things, so Blaine half sits up and grabs at Kurt's head, gripping the back of his neck and bringing him into a sloppy kiss, wet and messy, both of them moaning into it and eventually Blaine screaming into it when Kurt adds a third finger and crooks his fingers up, causing white hot pleasure to spread across Blaine's body.

Blaine drops back down with an "oomph", letting Kurt continue to open him up, the whispers of "what a good little slut" he is making him even hotter and helping him along to a third erection, although he still feels overly sensitive and tender. He reaches down to pump himself a few times, only to have Kurt pull his fingers out of his slick hole and swat his hand away.  
Kurt at some point had gotten another condom and is currently rolling it onto himself, Blaine still moaning and squirming. Kurt positions himself at Blaine's hole, Blaine's moans escalating as he pushes inside, both of them gasping at the slow drag and the pressure of Kurt's cock. He starts off slow, pressing in and pulling out, Blaine squirming as he can feel Kurt against every part of him, and he's _big_ and he feels so good, and he's fucking him so sweetly, as if he just wants to crawl inside and never leave. Blaine feels quite the same way, and the feeling only grows when Kurt picks up the pace, still fucking him slowly but _much_ harder, each thrust practically stabbing his prostate.

Then Kurt quickens pace, and thrusts even _harder_, and Blaine howls as he feels his orgasm approaching, more painful than pleasurable, and he comes, completely dry, his body going into spasms and his cock twitching as it goes soft. Kurt is still fucking him, and he literally can't take it, it hurts too good, but he's unable to speak, he can't form the words to get Kurt to stop, and he feels like crying.

Kurt thrusts faster and harder, only slightly aware of Blaine's struggle and trying to bring himself to climax as quickly as he can, yet also semi-striving on the torture he's inflicting.

Finally, he takes pity on Blaine, and pumps a few more times before thrusting all the way in, as deep as he can go, as close as he can get, and comes hard, his moans loud enough that they sort of echo around the room.

He pulls out of Blaine, and the older man winces at the feeling, wanting to get up and stretch out his limbs but completely incapable of movement.

Kurt seems to notice, and, still panting and shaking slightly from his orgasm, helps Blaine down from the desk, an arm around his shoulders for support as he brings them both down to the floor to lean against the desk.

Kurt puts his head on Blaine's shoulder, which is still trembling along with his entire body from how intense his last orgasm had been. Blaine laces their fingers together and nudges his shoulder against Kurt's head, getting him to look up at Blaine's face.

"What?" Kurt says self-consciously, the corners of his lips tugging up as he looks at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes.

"I am so glad," Blaine whispers, then pauses to lean down and kiss Kurt full and sweet on the lips. "That you signed up for my class, Kurt Hummel."

"Why professor," Kurt says, giggling when Blaine picks up their linked hands and starts kissing Kurt's knuckles. "I couldn't agree more."


	4. We Can Work it Out

Kurt isn't the first one in the classroom today, and Blaine doesn't know why he immediately takes this as a bad sign, but he does. He can just feel it. Something is off. When Kurt finally does walk through the door, he glances at Blaine once, blushes slightly, and then avoids eye contact for the rest of the class.

Blaine fumbles through his lesson, distracted and worried by the way Kurt is pointedly ignoring him. He even calls on him to answer a question, even though Kurt didn't raise his hand. Kurt just answers quickly, looking at his _Frankenstein_ as he reads from a passage that connected with Blaine's question.

Blaine doesn't get it. They'd had such amazing chemistry, and it was by far some of the best sex Blaine had ever experienced…he hopes Kurt doesn't regret it, because he sure as hell doesn't. It's been forever since he got laid, and sex with Kurt had been one of the most amazing sexual experiences of his life. Now that he's had a taste, he doesn't think he can stop craving it.

"Okay everyone, finish the book before next class and start thinking about what you want to write your essay on. The essay questions are on your handout, so look through them once you've finished the book and pick one to outline. See you soon, guys."

His students all shuffle out, talking loudly and laughing. Blaine notices Kurt at the back of the group.

"Hey, Kurt, would you please stay back for a minute?"

Kurt looks back at him and something unrecognizable flashes in his eyes, but he walks back down the aisle and stops in front of Blaine's desk. He glances over his shoulder and waits until everyone has filed out and the door is shut before looking into Blaine's eyes.

"What's up, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asks, his voice thin and emotionless.

"Kurt…you know that after all that, you can call me Blaine. Are you…okay? You seemed kind of distant today in class."

Kurt rolls his shoulders a few times, seeming to prepare himself for what he's about to say.

"Okay, Mr.—_Blaine_. I think I'm a little confused. We…we had _sex_. Amazing, mind blowing, practically life changing sex, but…I'm your student, for fuck's sake! I'm your student, and you're my teacher, and I'm pretty sure this is all levels of wrong. Not that it wasn't the best sex ever, seriously, where did you come from? But I think it was a mistake, because it's messing with me heard, and god, it was only one time and I'm already going crazy. And, no offense or anything to you, because it's not _you_-you're _wonderful_-but I am _so_ not interested in a relationship right now, least of all a secret one that would involve extra work, sneaking around, lying to my friends…I'm just so not looking for that right now."

Blaine tries to cut in, but Kurt barely took a breath before he plows on.

"And the way you kept looking at me last night, like you wanted to ask me on a date or something, I mean, forgive me if I'm wrong but you looked like you wanted to _marry_ me and Jesus, I'm rambling, and you should seriously have stopped me a really long time ago but I'm sorry, Blaine, I really don't want or need a boyfriend to deal with right now and you're a great guy…you're sort of perfect, actually, which is just making this harder because I feel like I'm hurting your feelings and given that you're the cutest guy ever, you probably have _killer_puppy dog eyes and I'm such a sucker for puppies and I really need to stop talking, oh my_god_."

Blaine just stands there with his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. _Wow, can Kurt babble._ Blaine realizes he should probably shut his jaw and say something, because Kurt looks like he's debating making a run for it, his eyes shifty and his cheeks burning, and Blaine _really_ needs to tell him just how incorrect he is about…pretty much everything.

"Wow, um….okay. Kurt…okay. Um…before you escape and try to never talk to me again, can I just…can I say some stuff? Just…I need to clear something—well, a lot of things, actually—up. Because…wow, just…okay, first of all, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression."

He waits for Kurt's green light, and at the slight nod and almost smile, he continues.

"I actually wasn't planning on asking you on a date, at least, not seriously…sure, I'd thought about it, but I wasn't going to push you to do anything you didn't want to. And…I didn't mean to look at you like that. I've been told before that my bedroom eyes get a little too…intensely dreamy, sometimes. Let's just say that you're not the first guy to freak out about it…but that's a story for another time. And I know that it's probably totally wrong for us to do…anything together, but god, Kurt, I honestly don't think I could stay away from you if I wanted to."

He sees Kurt start to relax, at least a tiny bit, and decides to ask what he's wanted to ask since they parted ways the day before.

"Yesterday was unbelievable, and I'm not ready to give that up. What I was going to propose…well, we'd still have to keep it a secret. But I was going to ask if, perhaps, you'd like to just…keep our relationship sexual. I'll be honest, until you came along, it had been…a very long time since I'd gotten laid. And I don't know about you, but I definitely won't be complaining if I have a consistent source of sexual relief. Obviously you don't have to say yes, I just thought, after how great we were together yesterday, that maybe you'd…but maybe not, since you seem a little…uncomfortable with the whole thing. Which I'm sorry about, by the way. It was never my intention to make you feel weird about me. And now I've gone on too long, and I'm just going to shut up now, and…yeah. Okay."

They stand there, just looking at each other, for at least two ridiculously long minutes. Blaine can feel his palms sweating, and all he wants to do is move around the desk and kiss Kurt hard and then bring him back to his place and get naked. He can see the gears turning behind Kurt's eyes, can practically taste his apprehension. He's just starting to feel seriously uncomfortable under Kurt's careful scrutiny when the taller man finally speaks up.

"You swear it'll just be about sex? I can't have you going off and falling in love with me, Mr. Anderson." Blaine would be worried at this if it weren't for the playful glint that has appeared in Kurt's eyes and the way he purred his name.

"Trust me, Mr. Hummel, the only think I'll be falling in love with is your dick."

And suddenly, the tension is broken, and they're both practically falling over with laughter, because _wow_ was that a terrible line, and Blaine looks over at the beautiful man before him, and thinks to himself, _maybe this'll work out just fine_.


	5. Louder Than Bells

"So."

"So…"

"So this is your apartment," Kurt says, looking around Blaine's living room with an eyebrow raised.

"Yepp…home sweet home, or whatever. Do you like it?" Kurt takes his time answering, spinning slowly in his spot to examine everything in view.

"Where's the bedroom?"

* * *

By the time they make it to Blaine's bed, everything but Kurt's underwear is off. Blaine is only shirtless, but he evades all of Kurt's attempts to take his clothes off in favor of pinning Kurt's hands above his head as he mouths at the side of his neck.

"Ah, Blaine, shit…is this seriously a _king-sized_ bed?"

"You'd be surprised at how spastic I am in my sleep," Blaine mutters before kissing his way down to Kurt's chest and sucking a nipple in his mouth.

"That doesn't—_fuck that feels good_—that doesn't surprise me at all," Kurt stutters out, bucking his hips up against Blaine's thigh.

"Shut up and let me suck you off," Blaine says before sliding all the way down Kurt's body and pulling his boxers off, barely giving him any time to kick them off before sucking the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

"Blaine Anderson, ever the romanti—AHHH, shit, Blaine, don't stop oh my _god_." Blaine has relaxed his jaw to take Kurt as deep as he can, swallowing periodically to hear Kurt scream. He moves one of his hands from Kurt's hips down to his balls, causing Kurt's screams to cut off slightly, giving way to panting and groaning.

When Blaine's fingers venture towards his crack and tease around his hole,  
all Kurt can manage are high-pitched whines.

Blaine removes his other hand from Kurt's hips to reach into his own jeans and stroke himself. Unfortunately, without Blaine there to hole him down, Kurt starts thrusting up, hard. Blaine doesn't mind too much at first, but then Kurt reaches down and grabs at his hair, forcing his dick too far down Blaine's throat. He manages to pull off, gripping Kurt's wrists and detaching his hands.

"Christ, Kurt, what are you trying to do, suffocate me? Do I need to tie you up to keep that from happening again?" Blaine huffs in annoyance, before noticing the way Kurt's eyes darken, his hips tilting up again and a soft whine escaping his lips.

"You…you should do that, yeah," he breathes out, barely audible. Blaine can't help but moan at the sound, moving up to kiss Kurt hard.

"_God_, yeah," Blaine whispers, giving Kurt one last, sloppy kiss before sliding off of him and walking to his closet. He looks around for his ties, picking two black ones, his dick giving a throb at the way they'll look on Kurt's pale skin, before turning back around and nearing dropping them at the sight before him.

Kurt is sucking on two of his fingers, his other hand wrapped around his dick, pumping slowly, and his eyes fixed on Blaine. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a small pop and moves them down to lightly tease his nipples, gasping at the sensations he's creating for himself.

"Well, well," Blaine says, smirking. "Looks like we really do have to tie you up." Kurt moans and strokes his hand faster, but Blaine is quick to return to the bed and capture his wrists again. He meets little resistance as he moves Kurt's arms above his head, tying each wrist to the headboard with a tie. Kurt gives an experimental tug when Blaine finishes, and moans when he realizes just how locked in he is.

"Now, where was I?" Blaine asks. He moves back down Kurt's body, finally ridding himself of his pants and boxers on the way. He settles between Kurt's legs, taking his cock in one hand. "Try to keep your hips still this time, babe." With that, he bends down and sinks his mouth over Kurt's dick until he reaches his hand, moving them in tandem and reaching his other hand to fondle Kurt's balls again. It isn't long before he has Kurt screaming again.

He swirls his tongue around the head of Kurt's dick, which seems to be the most sensitive part if Kurt's endless stream of expletives is anything to go by.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, Blaine, don't stop, _god_ right there, right _there_ oh my god, this is so fucking good, you feel so _good_, I can't, Blaine, god, I can't I just, need, just a little more, please, Blaine, fuck please, please, _fuck_."

Blaine isn't sure what Kurt is asking for exactly, so he goes with his instincts. As Kurt's moans and pleas continue to increase in volume, Blaine pulls his mouth off of Kurt's cock with a few more broad licks to the head. He starts rubbing his thumb across the slit, earning him some high octave whines and screams he's sure his neighbors can hear. Not that he cares.

Wanting to finish Kurt off so that they could move on, he flicks his thumb back and forth even faster over the head, and leans down to mouth at Kurt's balls. Just as Blaine hears a gasp of "_So close, Blaine, _please!", he shifts his head and his tongue slides down Kurt's crack, licking at his hole. Kurt's back arches off the bed of its own accord as he comes hard all over Blaine's hand and his stomach. Blaine gives a few more licks before Kurt's whines make him stop, taking his hands off Kurt's body and sitting up straight.

"So…tying you up was a good idea?" Kurt huffs out a laugh as he catches his breath, his face matching Blaine's own smirk and amusement.

"Tying me up was _such_ a good idea."


	6. Bound by the Shackles of Love

A few extra warnings for this chapter! D/s themes, blink-and-you'll-miss-it comeplay, orgasm denial, bondage, rough sex...toys? Should I warn for toys? Well I guess I just did so...yeah haha...that SHOULD be it, but if I'm missing anything please let me know and I'll add it!

* * *

Kurt wakes up the next morning feeling floaty and warm. He stretches his arms, blinking as he looks around. He's temporarily disoriented at the unfamiliar surroundings until a loud snore comes from next to him, and he turns to see Blaine star fished across most of his bed, his naked ass peaking out from under the sheets. _I guess the king-sized bed really does come in handy_, Kurt thinks as he giggles to himself at Blaine's sleeping position.

He busies himself in the bathroom, relieving himself and then snooping around for a spare toothbrush, which he luckily finds. As he brushes his teeth, he can't help but admire the still slightly red skin on his wrists from the night before. He grins, remembering how good it had felt for Blaine to have complete control over him like that.

Blaine is still fast asleep when he reenters the bedroom, so Kurt decides to do some exploring. He doesn't think Blaine will mind, considering what he's looking for. Kurt makes his way to Blaine's closet, where the ties had come from, and starts searching. He pushes past some hanging shirts to find a few shelves with shoeboxes neatly tucked away on them. The first few he opens actually contain pairs of shoes, but when he reaches a shoebox towards the back of the shelf, he hits the jackpot.

Inside, he finds three vibrators, a bottle of raspberry flavored lubricant, an enormous anal plug that actually frightens Kurt a bit, and a cock ring. Kurt stares in wonder at the items, stroking a finger down one of the long vibrators, itching to turn it on and see what it can do.

He sets the box aside, within easy reach, and resumes his treasure hunt. Now that he knows what Blaine's been hiding, he can't wait to see what else he finds.

None of the other shoeboxes seem to hold anything other than shoes, so he pushes the shirts back in order and turns to the other side of the closet. He finds nothing amongst the hanging and folded pants, and the tie rack holds nothing but ties—although those have proved to be just as valuable as toys in bed.

He spots some luggage sitting in the corner, and sits down with it across from him to open it up. He unzips it along the edge, and when he flips the flap over, he almost can't believe his eyes.

Sitting in the suitcase, shiny and a pretty shade of blue, is a spreader bar. Blaine owns a freaking _spreader bar_. Kurt swallows around the lump in his throat, stirrings of arousal sparking in his lower stomach and groin. He reaches a hand out to touch, only to nearly die of a heart attack when another hand grabs his wrist before he can reach it.

He turns to find Blaine kneeling behind him, his eyes dangerously dark and his hair sexy in its sleep-ruffled state.

"I see you found my best kept secret," he says, voice rough from sleep and something more.

"I…didn't mean to pry, sorry, I just…" Kurt can't look away from Blaine's gaze, mesmerized by this man he realizes he knows almost nothing about.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asks, his voice so low and quiet Kurt can feel his ears straining to pick up on the sounds.

"I…I don't know," he whispers, his eyes fluttering closed as Blaine kisses the side of his neck gently; the closet is too small for both of them and yet the proximity is just right. "I've never…never thought about it before. Not really, anyways."

"What does that mean?" Blaine questions, bringing his hand up to Kurt's face and causing him to open his eyes. He fixes Kurt with a look of such genuine interest and desire that Kurt can't help but answer earnestly, longing to please him.

"I loved being tied up. I always wanted to try it I just…never found someone I was comfortable enough with to do it. But last night was so amazing, I…I want _more_."

Blaine's lips are on his then, his hands pulling at Kurt's hips to turn him around, everything gentle but so, so sure, and Kurt melts a bit only to whine in discomfort when the edge of the suitcase digs uncomfortably into his back.

Blaine is standing and pulling him up before Kurt even realizes. He grips Blaine's biceps to stave off the slight head rush he gets, even though Blaine is holding him steady.

They stay like that for a moment, Blaine's arms winding around Kurt's waist to rest about his ass, Kurt still holding onto his upper arms, their naked bodies slotted perfectly together. Kurt is hypnotized by the man in front of him—so powerful, so strong and determined and controlled. _Controlling_, his mind supplies. And right then, Kurt realizes that he wants nothing more than to be completely taken over by Blaine, to give him everything and take whatever he's willing to provide.

"_Blaine_," he mutters, resting their foreheads together.

"I've got you, babe," Blaine answers, leaning in to peck him on the lips before easing them out of the closet and over to the bed. He lays Kurt down, hovering over him, very loosely straddling him and barely allowing their bodies to touch. He leans down to kiss and suck along Kurt's neck, their chests only just grazing when their inhales match up. Kurt feels himself beginning to crave Blaine's attention everywhere, needing him to touch.

"_Please_, I…I need…" Kurt whimpers, crying out softly when Blaine's lips secure over his collarbone and just _suck_. Kurt knows it's going to create a dark bruise; he can't wait to feel marked all over, to see Blaine's possession take a physical form.

"Shhh, I know what you need, babe, and I'll give it to you. But you have to listen first, okay?" Blaine waits for Kurt to nod his head, all the while pressing kisses to each hickey he sucked into Kurt's flawless skin. "I need to you tell me 'yellow' if things are a bit too intense and you want me to slow down or take a break, and I need you to tell me 'red' if you want me to stop completely. Can you do that for me?"

Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind, he wonders if this is too much. He's nervous to give himself up so completely to someone he's only known for a short amount of time, wonders if he's too trusting. But when Blaine's eyes soften and he smiles down at him, Kurt knows he's safe. He nods and smiles back, leaning up to reach Blaine's lips.

"Kurt," Blaine says, stopping their mouths from touching by moving his head back slightly. He ignores Kurt's whine of disapproval. "I need to hear you say it, okay? Just say it out loud, and I'm all yours."

"Yes, yes, I can do that for you," Kurt pleads, grabbing Blaine's neck and forcing him down for a kiss, trying not to join in when Blaine huffs out an amused laugh before giving in. They kiss for a moment, tongues sliding softly against each other, erotic and sweet all at once, before Blaine pulls away and places Kurt's hands above his head.

"Stay," he commands, and chills run down Kurt's body. He stills instantly and watches with steady eyes as Blaine moves back into the closet. He has to restrain himself from arching his hips up when Blaine returns with the shoebox, the spreader bar, and the cock ring. Is Blaine really going to use _all_ of that on him at once? He can't tell if he's more aroused or terrified by the thought, although the way his dick hardens further provides him with a pretty simple answer.

"_Blaine_," he moans and Blaine busies himself selecting a vibrator. Blaine doesn't even look at him when he speaks.

"I didn't tell you you could talk, Kurt." Kurt almost wishes there isn't adoration in Blaine's voice; he wishes he could experience Blaine in complete and total control, without an ounce of mercy. But he knows neither of them are ready for that, and appreciates Blaine being able to read the situation and Kurt so well.

Kurt holds back his moans when he seems that Blaine has picked the thickest vibrator: not too long, but heavy and wide in girth, enough to provide a bigger stretch than Kurt has ever known. Blaine smirks, still not looking at Kurt, as if he knows exactly what he's doing to him. He sets the vibrator on the bed next to Kurt, finally glancing at Kurt's face.

Kurt feels his breath hitch, unable to look away, even as Blaine traces a finger up and down his cock, never breaking eye contact.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," he mutters, still teasing, a smile playing on his lips. "I can't wait to take you apart and piece you back together. You don't even know what you're in for…god, you don't know what you _do_ to me."

Kurt wishes he was allowed to speak, just to tell Blaine how much he loves this, how much he wants it, wants all the things Blaine is talking about giving to him and so much more. He hopes that Blaine knows, though, just from the look in his eyes, and when Blaine dives in to ravish his mouth, he thinks his eyes have conveyed the message clearly enough. Blaine wraps his hand around Kurt's erection, still taking everything from his mouth. Kurt's arms are starting to hurt from holding them above his head, and he whines into the kiss, trembling from holding them up and keeping his hips still.

Blaine releases him suddenly and Kurt almost cries out at the loss of his mouth and his hand. Blaine is tugging at his arms, and Kurt realizes he's giving him permission to rest them at his sides, which he does gratefully, fingers pressing into his thighs and resisting the urge to move to his cock.

Blaine positions him so that his legs are spread, knees bent up and hole exposed. He reaches to retrieve the cock ring from the bedside table, holding it up where Kurt can see.

"This okay?" Blaine asks, his smirk revealing that he knows just how okay it is. All Kurt does is nod and whine a little, biting down hard on his lip and digging his nails into his thighs when Blaine teasingly pushes it down around his cock and balls.

Blaine leans down to nip lightly at the base of his dick, right above the ring, before soothing it with his tongue.

"Nnngh," Kurt groans out, his fingers gripping into his skin even harder, no doubt leaving harsh marks from his nails. Blaine's head peeks up from its place between Kurt's legs and grins up at Kurt.

"Sounds like someone's having a hard time not making any noise," he says in what would be a menacing voice if it weren't for the soft kisses he pressed to Kurt's thigh after speaking. "I do have a few ball gags hidden away—I guess you didn't find them when you were snooping around in my closet. Is that something you want to try, or do you think you can be quiet for me?"

Kurt's mind races with images of gags, forcing him not to speak, to barely utter a sound. But he's scared, and Blaine, sensing his hesitation and somehow knowing exactly what Kurt's boundaries are, chuckles lightly and sucks a light hickey onto Kurt's hip.

"It's okay, you don't have to. It was just a thought, but this is all new for you, and we'll start slow. We can work up to the bigger stuff." Kurt wants to grab his face and kiss him for that, but he stays still, just like he was asked to. He wants _so badly_ to obey, and if he can't keep quiet all that well, he's sure as hell not going to move until he's told to.

Blaine suckles a bit at the head of Kurt's cock before pulling off and reaching for the bottle of lube that Kurt doesn't remember him getting. It's not the flavored one, although Kurt supposes they wouldn't need that one, so it makes sense. He forgets his train of thought anyway when Blaine reaches a slicked up finger down to his hole and immediately slides it in.

Kurt bites down on his tongue to keep from crying out, forcing himself to only let out small huffs of breath as Blaine works his finger in and out rapidly, teasing along the rim and pressing as deep as he can before hurrying to add a second. Kurt doesn't even feel the slight burn he usually associates with a bigger stretch, too distracted by the perfect fit of Blaine's fingers in him and the painful ache of his restricted cock.

When Blaine presses in with three fingers and quickly crooks them just right, Kurt can't help but moan out.

"_God_, please, please, please Blaine, let me come, I can't, I _can't_, oh, _oh_, please!" Kurt's nails are gripping so hard that his skin is close to breaking, and he almost screams when he feels Blaine pull his fingers out, leaving him empty and desperately longing for any kind of stimulation and for that fucking ring to come off.

Blaine's eyebrows burrow and he frowns slightly at the sight of Kurt's hands at his thighs, the skin red and angry crescent shapes marring them. Without a word, he gets off the bed, wipes his lube-covered fingers off on a tissue and goes to the closet, coming back with two ties.

"_Yesss_," Kurt breathes out as Blaine extracts his hands from himself and brings them above his head, tying him to the posts. Kurt doesn't even bother tugging, knowing the knots are tight and sure.

"Shush, you," Blaine says sweetly, but his dark eyes tell Kurt he means it. Kurt makes a promise to himself right then and there to absolutely do whatever Blaine tells him to, because it means he'll be that much closer to being allowed to come.

Blaine moves away and reaches down to the floor, and Kurt's eyes go wide when he sees that Blaine is picking up the spreader bar. He wants to moan but knows he shouldn't, so he pleads with his eyes and hopes Blaine understands.

"I take it you're up for this?" Blaine asks, sincerity holding strong in his voice. He beams when Kurt nods emphatically. "I had a feeling you really liked this, seeing the way you were looking at it when you found it. You just wanted to touch so badly. And now you get to try it on."

Kurt wants to push his hips up to encourage Blaine to touch him where he desperately needs it, but Blaine only touches his ankles as he shifts the bar into place and straps Kurt in, one foot at a time. Kurt whimpers at the slight muscle strain in his thighs, surprising himself by how much he loves this, how much he feels he _needs_ this. Blaine presses a kiss to each of his ankles and Kurt feels himself melt a little into the bed.

The sweetness is short lived, however, when Blaine's grin turns devilish and he grabs the vibrator and the lube, slicking his fingers back up and instantly bringing them to rub at Kurt's rim before pressing back inside. Kurt bites at his lips again to keep from letting out any noise, Blaine's fingers stretching him perfectly before pulling out, the head of the toy immediately taking their place.

Kurt must be more out of it than he realizes, because he didn't even notice Blaine slicking up the vibrator, but there it is, pressing wetly into him, still turned off. It stretches him wide and it almost hurts; there's a slight sting that is instantly soothed when Blaine moves down to lick around Kurt's expanded hole, the toy pressed all the way in. Kurt shifts slightly to adjust before remembering he isn't supposed to move, and Blaine moves his head up to kiss at Kurt's hips, ensuring him that his small infraction didn't matter.

Blaine presses the spreader bar a bit closer to Kurt's body, forcing his legs to strain that much more, before toggling the knob at the bottom of the toy, turning it on and up to three. Kurt let's out a small "ah!" before pressing his lips hard together to resist making more noise. Blaine pulls the vibrator out barely and inch before pushing it back in slowly, clicking it up to four accidentally and deciding to leave it there.

Kurt's breathing has turned heavy as his hips thrust so slightly that he isn't even aware of the movement. He stares up at Blaine as the older man drinks in the sight of him, making Kurt smile at how turned on Blaine is.

"You are so unbelievably hot," Blaine says, eyes flickering back down to Kurt's ass to watch the toy stretch him. He presses his fingers against the base for a moment, startling Kurt with the way it makes the toy press even deeper into him, the vibrations hard against every inch. He removes his fingers and looks back up and Kurt's face, licking his lips and seemingly settling on something.

Before Kurt can wonder what it is, he has his answer. Blaine moves to straddles his chest, tilting Kurt's chin up so that the tip of his erection rests on his bottom lip.

"Suck me, beautiful," he commands, and Kurt complies immediately as Blaine feeds him his dick, pressing in quickly and moaning at the suction of Kurt's mouth and the hot, wet slide of his tongue. "Can I fuck you like this? Would you like that, Kurt? All tied up, legs spread and my toy as deep as can be in you, my cock down your throat, using you? Please tell me I can."

Kurt just moans around his mouthful of cock, trying to nod his head but only succeeding in dribbling some spit down his chin. Blaine sighs in relief and moves a hand to Kurt's hair, gripping lightly and beginning to thrust.

At first his thrusts are tame, only shallowly pressing into him, barely filling his mouth. Kurt almost whines, wanting to really feel it, but Blaine seems to be one step ahead of him as he suddenly picks up his speed, pressing in further every time and pulling at Kurt's hair a little bit harder. Obscene slurping sounds and Blaine's pants and groans ricochet around the room, saliva sliding down Kurt's neck. He _loves_ the feel of it, loves every feeling he's experiencing: the raw rub against his wrists, the strain in his thighs from being spread, the hard vibration he's being forced to endure. He even loves the painful ache in his cock for release, which he can tell he won't be getting any time soon.

Blaine continues to fuck his throat for what seems like ages, Kurt's mouth feeling sore and abused, his lips stretched and shiny and so, _so_ red. He wishes he could see himself. He thinks of asking Blaine to take a picture of him, after he comes down his throat, maybe with a bit of Blaine's come on his face. He moans around Blaine's dick at the image, and suddenly Blaine is all the way down his throat, gripping his hair tightly, hips pumping lightly as he pulses his come into Kurt's mouth. He actually _does_ pull out and spurt the last of it across Kurt's cheek, and if Kurt weren't so turned on and desperate he would wonder more in depth about whether or not Blaine might actually be able to read minds.

He doesn't get to ask about the picture, though, because a) he remembers he's not allowed to talk and b) Blaine has quickly recovered from his slumped over aftershocks and is making his way down Kurt's body. He looks up at Kurt once, winking evilly, before sinking his mouth all the way down on his cock, lips stretched right above the metal preventing Kurt from coming.

And command not to make sound be damned, Kurt _screams_. he screams and manages to thrust a bit up into Blaine's mouth before Blaine's strong arms are forcing him to stay down, and he keeps screaming as his balls throb and yearn to come, and he's _still_screaming when Blaine pulls off after a particularly hard suck to the head of Kurt's cock, reaches down to turn the dial of the vibrator to its highest level of 12, and wraps a hand around Kurt's dick to tug the cock ring off.

Screaming and writhing, Kurt comes, hard and heavy across his stomach, some of it reaching past his nipples and collecting at his neck, untouched and uninhibited. He's not sure when he stops screaming, because his vision blurs and goes black for a moment before he can register anything past the absolutely mind blowing orgasm he just experienced.

When he opens his eyes again, he notices a lot of things at once. He notices that his legs are no longer attached to the bar, his ass is empty (albeit still sore and open, and_definitely_ still slick), he's not tied to the bed, his face and body have been wiped clean, and his body is being cradled into someone's side.

"Hey there, welcome back to earth," Blaine teases, petting Kurt's hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"That…was…Blaine, i—"

"Shhh, just sleep now, love," Blaine whispers, turning Kurt away from him and settling himself behind him to spoon. "We can talk about it once we've both rested a bit."

"M'kay," Kurt answers, realizing he's way too sated and sleepy to argue. Just as he drifts off, his mind snags on what Blaine just called him. _Love_, he had said. Kurt quite likes that.


	7. No One Ever Said Three's A Crowd

And here we have the introduction of a certain popped collared boy...

Warning for very slight slut shaming

* * *

Kurt is on cloud nine. He can't stop thinking about Blaine, and their time together at his place. Blaine had shown him _so much_, had blown his mind over and over again, and Kurt can't get it all out of his head. He also can't wait to see what else Blaine has in store for him.

He'd been a little shy to talk about it, but Blaine said it was important. They discussed the importance of the safe words, how vital it was to their play that Kurt tells him if he's uncomfortable or needs to stop. Blaine explained it all to him, and Kurt was—still is—amazed at how vast their exploring can be. He's never thought of himself as someone who would like to be submissive, but he supposes it makes sense; he can be very hard on himself, and to relinquish that control, to give himself completely to someone else…it feels better than he ever imagined anything could feel. Especially given what Blaine asked—_no, more like told_—Kurt to wear for him today.

He gets to class early, sitting close to the front. He blushes every time Blaine looks at him, trying desperately to focus, but he finds himself daydreaming more often than not. Blaine asked him earlier to stay after today's lesson, knowing he has no where else to be, so Kurt keeps anxiously checking the time and nearly cheers when class is finally over.

He waits patiently as the rest of the students filter out, pretending to take a long time packing up his bag. When the last student is out and the door is shut, he moves to get out of his seat and finally, _finally_ get to Blaine.

Only…he can't get out of his seat, because suddenly he has a lap full. Of Blaine. Blaine is just straddling him and mouthing at his neck and _how did he even get here so quickly?_ Not that Kurt really cares, not with the way Blaine's tongue is pressing against his skin, making him gasp out as he moves his hands to grasp at Blaine's ass, squeezing the flesh and moaning loudly.

"Shh, shhh, quiet now, Kurt, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you now would we?" Blaine whispers into his skin, grinding down hard so that their dicks press roughly together, the fabric between them creating nearly painful friction. Kurt is so turned on so fast that he can't even form words, can only dig his fingers into Blaine further and try not to gasp or come in his pants.

"Are you wearing them?" Blaine mutters, his lips pressed wet and hot against Kurt's ear. He can only nod in response. "_Both of them?_" He nods again. "Excellent." Blaine nibbles lightly on his earlobe before moving his hand down between them to rub harshly at Kurt's cock where it's trapped too tight in his jeans.

Kurt is throwing his head back and thrusting up against Blaine, spiraling towards his orgasm, when he hears someone chuckling.

"Forgot to lock the door, did we, boys?"

Blaine stiffens against him, their movements halted, the only sounds in the room their uneven panting and a steadily louder laughter. Kurt presses his face against Blaine's chest, trying to hide in it, so he can feel the vibrations when Blaine speaks to whomever has caught them. And _fuck_ someone _caught_ them.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

Kurt almost moves his head from its hiding place to look up at Blaine. He knows this intruder?

"Thought I'd pay a visit to my favorite professor, but I see you already have some…company."

Kurt nearly groans, pressing himself further into Blaine, who _still hasn't moved from where he's straddling Kurt in a student desk chair fuck_. he realizes a second too late that his hands are still gripping Blaine's ass, and almost screams when he feels unfamiliar hands prying them off, letting go before Kurt has the chance to pull them away indignantly. Blaine is lifting up from him then, and he appreciates the much-needed breathing space.

He watches as Blaine moves to hug this man—Sebastian, whoever the fuck he is—before gesturing to Kurt.

"Bas, this is Kurt, one of….one of my students."

Kurt gapes at him. He doesn't know who Sebastian is, but how can Blaine just let that out so easily?

"Ah, fresh meat?" Sebastian teases, causing Blaine to laugh lightly and Kurt to huff.

"Excuse you, _Sebastian_, but you don't even know me. There's no reason for you to—"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, love," Sebastian cuts him off, winking and making Kurt blush. _He couldn't possibly know…_

"Sebastian was my TA last year, Kurt. You could say we're, um…good friends." Blaine at least has the decency to avoid Kurt's eyes as he says it. Kurt sizes Sebastian up, taking in his lean figure, long legs, and preppy boy style. His hair is swept up and away from his face, with a few strands carelessly loose against his forehead. There's a certain devilish charm to his attractive features, and Kurt has to look away, the realization that Sebastian's good looks are doing nothing to keep down his raging boner hitting him a little too low.

"Well, well, looks like someone likes what they see," Sebastian says, sauntering over to where Kurt is still sitting in the chair. He leans over right behind Kurt to whisper in his ear. "You're really hot for it, aren't you _Kurt_? A total _slut_ for Blaine's cock…bet you'd be one for mine, too, hm?"

Kurt means to protest—_wants_ to—he really does, but sebastian's hands are trailing down his chest, brushing against his already sensitive nipples and grazing the skin above his waistband.

"I…" Kurt doesn't know how to respond. He's overwhelmed and under experienced. He looks at Blaine, need hopefully clear in his mind. _Help me, please_.

"Isn't that right, beautiful?" Blaine whispers, stepping in front of Kurt and kneeling down, a hand coming up to hold his cheek. Kurt is trapped between these two men, completely turned on and tremendously terrified. "You're a slut for me, we both know that much is true. Why don't we all go back to my house and find out just how far your greed for cock goes?"

Kurt's breathing is shallow, and he lifts a hand to grab at the one Blaine has against his face. Does he really want to do this? He thinks he does, his _cock_ definitely thinks he does. He just needs that last bit of reassurance, and he really hopes Blaine can give it to him.

"C'mon, baby," Blaine mumbles before moving in to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt immediately pushes into it, finding solace and comfort in Blaine's lips against his. "You can do this, you know you need it. You trust me, right?"

Kurt nods. He knows this is a good idea, can feel it in his bones, even if he doesn't know Sebastian that well. He knows _Blaine_, knows that Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, would never get him in a situation that wouldn't be good for him. So he nods, and smiles, and looks up at Sebastian too, who smiles right back.

"Well, great, then, let's get this party goin'!" Sebastian cheers, moving quickly to the door. "I've got my own car, so I'll meet you guys there, okay? I promise not to start without you." He winks and smirks at them one last time before disappearing into the hall.

Blaine offers his hand to Kurt and hoists him out of the seat, steadying him on his feet when he sways a little.

"C'mon. We'll talk in the car," Blaine reassures, stepping away from Kurt and gathering his things. Kurt grabs his bag and meets Blaine at the door, taking his offered hand and letting Blaine lead him to the parking lot, all the while thinking: _What the fuck have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

Okay dumbest chapter title ever sorry bout that but it's after 10 PM and I'm uninspired lolol

Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter has a threesome oooOOOoooooOOOOooooo

Also hmmmm I wonder what Kurt's wearing...


	8. Talk 'n Drive

WhaaaaAAAAaaat? Two updates in a row? IS THE WORLD ENDING?

Apparently I'm very inspired this week...let's hope it lasts, like...forever.

No warning for this chapter, since it's just a car-talk, but DON'T FRET THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALLLLL THE SMUT! =D

* * *

Blaine watches out of the corner of his eye as Kurt fidgets with the strap of his bag, restless in the passenger's seat. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth, red from having been bitten and sucked on excessively since they left the classroom. He keeps shutting his eyes, dropping his head, and taking deep breaths. Blaine decides that maybe he should say something before Kurt starts hyperventilating and he needs to break out the brown paper bag.

"You okay?" _Real smooth, Blaine, real fucking smooth_. Kurt's head snaps up to look at him, his eyes going wide before he nods minutely. Blaine tries to keep his eyes on the road while still glancing back to Kurt every few moments. "Talk to me, c'mon."

"What's the story behind you and Sebastian?" Kurt blurts out. He looks incredibly embarrassed with himself, rushing to speak again before Blaine can answer. "Shit, I'm sorry, that is totally none of my business and it really doesn't matter and you don't have to tell me anything, forget I even said—"

"Kurt!" Blaine cuts him off with a startlingly loud bark, both of them flinching. "Sorry, just…it's okay, you have _every_ right to know. We're all about to do this together, so of course you're curious, it's okay." Kurt won't meet his gaze, so Blaine just sighs and continues. "Sebastian was my teaching assistant, as I said, last year and the year before that. He's always been pretty…forward, and he flirted his way into a date with me, although we'd been friends for about a month prior, due to me deflecting his advances. But I finally relented, and told him he had one date, and that date led to the bedroom…and for the next year or so, we were…friends with benefits, I guess is what it's called."  
"Fuck buddies," Kurt supplies, still not looking at him but visibly more relaxed. He's still very tense, and Blaine can tell something else is bothering him, but he'll finish this out first before getting him to open up about that.

"Sure, fuck buddies, if that's what you want to call it. But after a while, Sebastian seemed to have grown particularly attached to me…he told me he loved me. I couldn't return the feelings, and didn't want to feel like I was leading him on, so we stopped sleeping with each other."

"That must've been really awkward," Kurt says, finally meeting Blaine's eyes for a split second before cutting away again.

"Yeah, it was, for a while," Blaine says, chuckling. "But about three months after that incident, Sebastian came to talk to me and said he wanted his friend back, and that he'd moved on…said he didn't think he really actually loved me in the first place. He said it was probably just from a lack of affection in his life and I was the best thing around. So we started talking again, had sex once or twice after that but it wasn't really about that anymore. We've been very close friends ever since."

"That's…good." Kurt is looking out the window, suddenly very on edge again. Blaine reaches a hand out and moves his fingers along Kurt's arm in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

"Hey, that's not the only thing bugging you. C'mon, I'm not letting you out of this car until you tell me what's up." Kurt groans but relents, glancing at Blaine before looking back out the window.

"I just…um." Kurt's voice is shaky, and Blaine can tell that he's nervous as hell. What surprises him is the blatant arousal set deep in Kurt's tone. No matter how badly he's freaking out about the situation right now, Kurt is still so _excited_ about it, and _fuck_ does that turn Blaine on.

"I've never…I'm very. Um. New, to things. New to…what we've been doing and…" Kurt seems to brace himself, sighing impossibly deeply and shaking his head out a little before settling his gaze on the glove compartment. "I've only ever had one boyfriend. In high school. And…we had very little sex."

Blaine side eyes him curiously, noticing that Kurt seems a little calmer.

"You can't honestly tell me that you've only ever had sex with one person, not with the way you perform in the sac," Blaine argues.

"I said I've only ever had one _boyfriend_. I've had a few flings in college but…I don't know, everything so far, until _you_ has been very….vanilla." Kurt winces at his own words, and Blaine snorts at them, earning himself a disdainful look from Kurt.

"Are you not okay with anything we've done?"

"No! No, I've loved everything, i…I'm just a little…okay, Sebastian just seems really cocky and experienced, and I don't want to go in there and make a fool out of myself and get laughed and I know, I _know_, you won't laugh at me, but I don't know this guy, and he seems exactly the type of person to get all impatient and annoyed with stupid, practically virginal, uneducated…._boys_." Kurt huffs out a breath and crosses his arms, his head falling back against the head rest, his eyes rolling back in frustration.

"Kurt…that's sort of the point," Blaine breathes out, reminding himself that he really needs to watch the road, and not the way Kurt's neck moves as he swallows. "You're…innocent. Or at least more so than we are, and that is _so hot_. We like that you're not ridiculously practiced in all this…we want to teach you."

Kurt picks up his head and looks intently at Blaine, making him swallow hard under the scrutiny. He shifts a little in his seat, turning his body a bit towards the steering wheel.

"Oh. Huh," he says, still watching Blaine, seeming to have relaxed but still slightly wound up. "I…guess that could work." He blushes when Blaine smirks, but the corners of his own mouth tug up. "After all, you are certainly one of the best teachers I've ever had," Kurt teases, his confidence apparently back, as he slides one of his hands up Blaine's thigh.

Blaine jumps, swerving only slightly before righting the car. They're only a block away from his house, so he lets Kurt's hand stay where it is, and drives until they reach it, pulling into his driveway easily and putting the car in park. He shuts if off and lowers his hand down to the own Kurt has now kneading the flesh right next to his cock, and brings it to his mouth for a tender kiss. Kurt stars in wonderment at the gentle gesture, his breath hitching and his smile growing.

The moment breaks when Blaine sees Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, holding his hand up in a wave from the porch. Blaine releases Kurt's hand and moves out of the car, running to Kurt's side to grab it back once he's slid out himself, and they walk up to Blaine's front door, and subsequently Sebastian, linked, hand in hand.

* * *

Reviews make me smile js angels 3

Also I amend my statement about the previous chapter's title being the stupidest title ever because I'm pretty sure this chapter's title takes the cake.

What can I say apparently I'm awful at naming chapters


End file.
